


The Heart Asks Pleasure First

by within_a_dream



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dubiously Accurate Anatomy, F/F, Gore, Pre-Canon, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Quynh knows Andromache inside and out
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	The Heart Asks Pleasure First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



> This is vivisection porn - no orgasms or genital contact, but very horny descriptions of holding someone's heart in your hands. Thanks to shamebucket for giving me the opportunity/excuse to write the vivisection kink I've been thinking about since I first saw the movie! And thanks to telm_393 for cheerleading and encouraging me to post.

Quynh sometimes wondered if she’d dreamt Andromache into existence. She had been alone, and then she had seen Andromache in her dreams, her perfect complement, and began her search. And after years walking through jungles and steppes and deserts, they came together, and Quynh was no longer alone. She knew when she saw Andromache’s face that they would spend their eternity together.

They’d fucked in more ways than Quynh could ever have imagined. In palaces and hovels and bathhouses, in finery and in rages and after battle, covered in gore – and still, every time, Andromache took Quynh’s breath away. Today she was sprawled out underneath Quynh at the edge of the camp, hair fanned out against the grass, naked as the day she’d been born.

Quynh ran the blade of her knife between Andromache’s breasts, leaving a thin red line behind.

Andromache hissed, smiling with pleasure. “One of those days?”

“I want to take you apart,” Quynh said, digging the blade into the soft flesh of Andromache’s belly.

“Gods above, Quynh, do you know what you do to me?”

Quynh grinned in response, knowing how she looked when she bared her teeth. Andromache shivered. They’d fucked like this before – and it was fucking, the knife standing in for fingers or cock as soft flesh yielded to the penetration – and Quynh loved it, no matter who wielded the knife.

She plunged her knife in between the jut of Andromache’s hips and carved upwards, the skin spreading apart easily. Quynh kept her knives sharp.

Andromache moaned, and it sounded like pleasure and pain and something beyond both of those. “Quynh,” she said, breathless. “Don’t stop. Whatever you do, don’t stop.”

Andromache’s ribs stuck out from her chest, white and glistening. Caged within them, her lungs expanded and contracted, and her heart beat wildly. Quynh wedged her blade at the point where one rib met Andromache’s sternum and pushed. The rib cracked, and Andromache groaned. Quynh worked the rest of the ribs away. Andromache’s hands clutched at the grass, her breath coming faster.

“You’re so fucking good to me,” she said, teeth clenched with pain.

Quynh bent down, cupping Andromache’s heart in her hands. She brought it to her lips, feeling Andromache’s pulse. Then she leaned up to kiss Andromache, her lips painted with blood. Andromache reached up to clutch at Quynh’s arms, moaning into her mouth. Then she pulled away, panting.

“Every time, I forget how much this hurts.” Andromache grimaced, looking down at her chest.

Quynh sat back on her heels, pressing Andromache’s ribs back into place as her body began to knit itself back together. She rarely got a chance to watch this, and it never stopped fascinating her. The bones of Andromache’s ribcage came back together with a crackling noise, and then the skin began to reform over them, creeping across Andromache’s chest like the tide slowly rolling in. When the last bit of muscle disappeared, covered by unmarred skin, Quynh leaned down to kiss the space between Andromache’s breasts.

“I love you,” Quynh said.

Andromache wrapped her arms around Quynh’s shoulders, pulling her down to the ground. “Stay with me.”

“We’ll have to wash the blood off.”

“Later,” Andromache said sleepily, nuzzling into Quynh’s shoulder. “The river is so far away.”

Quynh couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
